


komahina title 😍😍

by irlruna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexual Content, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlruna/pseuds/irlruna
Summary: this looks like a joke buT ISTG its notNagito wakes up because of the loud noises outside. Nagito sees Hajime screaming at Monokuma out of anger and annoyence. That same day he came back to his dorm seeing Monokuma in his dorm. Monokuma disapears and Nagito saw something on his bed. It was a hard drive. He plugs it into his Laptop and he saw something on his screen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito was woken up by the loud noises outside. Nagito got up and got his jacket to see what was going on, "what?? You have WHAT...!!??" Hajime yelled angrily. That made Nagito stomach turn he has never seen Hajime so mad before. "Puhuhu, this is your motive I have your little video" Monokuma said while sounding happy. Nagito was confused about what was going on. "Hey Hajime what's going on?" Nagito asked while tilting his head slightly, "nothing its just a dumb motive don't worry Nagito." Hajime still sounded mad and annoyed. "Oh alright than" Nagito smiled and went off.

That same day Nagito went back to his dorm after walking around the beach. When Nagito went in his dorm, he saw Monokuma. "What are you doing here." Nagito said while being a bit annoyed. Monokuma looked shocked and than disappeared of a blink of an eye. Nagito was kinda confused but than saw a hard drive. "It's probably a motive. Let's see what hope there is in this hard drive." Nagito said while chuckling. He plugged the hard drive in a laptop and than clicked on a file. 

.

.

.

It was Hajime infront of a camera half naked. Nagito suddenly blushed and felt a erection happening through his pants. Hajime was jerking off and he was softly moaning, he looked so pleased. Nagito saw how pleased he looked and thought, "I can never please Hajime like that. I'm just a trash being" Nagito thought sadly. 

Nagito watching Hajime jerking off made him have thoughts about having **sex** with Hajime. Hajime went faster while jerking off and right about he was about to cum he said softly, "eada.!!". Nagito didn't quite hear that but it turned him on. Nagito started feeling hot, "was it this hot in my dorm?" Nagito thought. He slowly took off his pants and than took off his boxers. He slowly put a finger in his ass. Nagito moaned softly as he was senstive of touch at the moment. He started adding more fingers in his ass than started going up and down. He wanted Hajime inside of him. He wanted to be in Hajime too. Nagito moaned softly as he thought of Hajime inside of him. "This is true hope" Nagito moaned out. Nagito was close to cumming but he stopped fingering himself, "I don't deserve thinking about Hajime being inside me. I'm a worthless human being." Nagito thought as he was breathing slowly. He carries his pants and boxers and he puts them in a drawer. He changes into his sleepingwear and goes to sleep.


	2. Valentines Special (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wholesome and nice chapter :) thank u guyz for reading my fanfic ;^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early valentinezz? idk when im gonna b finished soo

_**Remember it's a non-canon chapter <3 ** _

It was a day before Valentines day. Hajime wanted to ask Nagito to be his Valentines. 

He sent a message saying, 

_Hey Nagito. I want you to meet me at ### St. See you soon!_

_\- Truly Hajime_

"This is so dumb.. what happens if that idiot gets into a accident.." Hajime thinks because knowing of Nagitos bad and goodluck, you won't know which one it would be.

Few minutes has passed and Hajime thought that Nagito won't be coming, "Hey, Hajime" the white haired boy says softly. "A-AH !" Hajime screams, "haha I know I'm a disgusting creature but you didn't have to scream like that" Nagito says while chuckling softly. 

Hajime blushes softly, "so why did you wanted to meet me Hajime? I mean I'm grateful that you even wanted to see a trash like me." Nagito says while smiling slightly. Hajime takes a deep breath and blushes red, 

"Hey Nagito, I know this is dumb but I wanted to ask you if..." , "if..?" Nagito repeats while raising one brow. " I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my ~~valentines~~.." the brunette boy mummbles quietly. "Hm? What did you say Hajime?" the white haired boy teases Hajime, "Nagito you idiot. Do you want to be my valentines.." Hajime says while blushing red.

Nagito blushes softly and hugs Hajime softly, "of course! How am I supposed to turn down when you asked me so cutely. Hajime your my greatest hope!!" Nagito says while smiling and giggling softly. Hajime blushes and starts tearing up, "mhm" the brunette answers.

Nagito looks at Hajime in the eyes and says softly, "Hajime I've said this once but, I'm truly inlove with the hope that sleeps inside you." Hajime blushes bright red and his ahoge straight up. "YOUR AN IDIOT DON'T SAY THAT CRINGY LINE AGAIN" Hajime screams of embarrassment and pushes Nagito away.

Nagito laughs softly and holds Hajimes hand, "I'm sorry, do you want me to do something so I can make it up to you?" Nagito says while still laughing. Hajime ignores Nagito. "Hajime? Heyy Hajimeeee" Nagito shouts while shaking Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this fanfic ;;❤️ I really enjoyed writing this chapter and tried making the characters act like the game's personality if that makes sense?? Buttttt smut is coming soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so 🥲 if u want more please tell me in the comments and give me some ideas? thank you :)


End file.
